Respecting the Alpha
by TorrentsRain167
Summary: Rajura learns why to not lie to Brannigan


i won nothing YST related....enjoy

Respecting the alpha.

She was angrily looking for Rajura. It was his night for the dishes, thursday night, and he spun an absolutely beautiful illusion that the kitchen was spotless. The timing was off, it only took him 5 minutes to do two loads of dishes and handwashing, along with scrubbing the counters? No way. How many times did she have to get verbally hostile towards him about his lies and deceit? It drove her to a blind rage, and angering Brannigan was near impossible; yet, when it came to lies, Rajura was the master.

"Have either of you seen Rajura?" she asked the two men, one was on the computer, the other was eating cereal at the table.

"No, I havent." Naaza said looking at Anubis.

"Upstairs in his bedroom." Anubis said.

"The rat bastard lied to me again and covered it up." She stormed up the stairs after him. Anubis smirked at Naaza, someone was getting into trouble and for once it wasnt him.

Rajura was the one who had difficulties respecting her. His issues were simple. She saw through his illusions so easily, it made him mad. He lied and decieved to get what he wanted, it made her mad. He never seemed to get it through the thick skull of his that this would not work this way. It was a constant battle for dominance. She was always yelling at one of them. Anubis and Naaza; however, were starting to learn. Rajura still thought he was smarter, better and stronger than her.

Sure, they were each stronger than her, after all, she was only 110 pounds, petite and the men living with her all had strength. They could each snap her neck so effortlessly. If all three of them were to gang up on her, she wouldnt last 5 minutes; however, Naaza would never betray her. Naaza was the first to discover the power of the small woman. No she could not kill with her bare hands, but she was strong, strong in the emotional and psychological sense. It's what made him fall for her. He would never betray the only person who loved him. He didnt care if it was romantic love or maternal love, it was love and thats all that mattered to him.

Anunbis had no issues respecting Brannigan when push came to shove, he just got cocky now and then, to which Brannigan shut him up. He didnt challange her much, she was alpha female, and being a pack animal, he understood the way she operated. She only "attacked" if they did something wrong or forgot their place. After the punishment, she went back to her normal self. There was no need for grudges, she too was a pack animal and understood just how they worked. It amused him if anything, and she, unlike Rajura and Shuten, didnt attack him for entertainment purposes. She didnt pick on anyone for no good reason. She was genuine, and thats why Anubis fell for her.

The yelling started all the way in his room, moved down the hall and finally down the stairs. Naaza was shocked, she had him by the ear and threw him into the kitchen.

"Your full of shit, Rajura, you didnt do anything with this damn kitchen except make illusions to get out of it!" She yelled.

He protested rather violently, throwing his hands around getting into her face screaming at her. Anubis glanced at Naaza and saw his ready-to-pounce posture. Anubis for a split second pitied Rajura if he laid a hand on Naaza's love. She grabbed a handful of Rajura's hair and threw him to the ground and stepped on his neck. Shock came across everyone's face. It happened so fast, and Rajura was looking up at her face. She had a blank expression. Rajura breathed heavily under her.

"So now Rajura, about those dishes...." She started in a threatening tone. His tight and tense muscles slowly relaxed in submission. His expression softened. He finally understood. The illusion in the kitchen faded to a dirty kitchen with a pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

"It will be done properly Brannigan." He said defeated. She took her foot from his throat and dropped the hank of hair she had letting Rajura's head hit the floor with a thud. She walked to her room leaving the three former masho to reflect.

"What the hell?...How did she know?" Naaza asked.

"She was simulating a dog showing dominance to another dog in a pack..." The other two looked at him. "Usually they drag the other dog down by the scruff of their neck but because Rajura doesnt have scruff, she drug him down by his hair, as for how she knew, I have no idea."

"Holy shit....She kicked your ass." Naaza laughed. Rajura sneered as he put soap on a sponge and started the dishes. If she could do that to him so easily, then what else could she do? He shuttered enternaly at the thought, hiding his nervousness from the other two. Naaza soon left the room to calm down the angry Brannigan. Rajura watched as he left.

"Ya know, she saved your ass." Anubis said to Rajura who looked at him angry as hell at the comment. Anubis continued. "You were within inches of backhanding her, and if you did, you'd be dead."

"What makes you say that?" Rajura spat back at Anubis, how dare he question his abilities.

"Because Naaza WOULD have killed you," Rajura looked at him again calmly. "And I would not have stopped him." Anubis finished as he left the kitchen and headed to the couch. Cops was coming on soon. Rajura rubbed his scalp where she grabbed and yanked him down. It was sore and he probly lost more than a couple of hairs. He began to think about everything. It dawned on him why he challenged her regularly. There was something he had to know. He threw down the sponge, dried his hands and climbed the stairs on a mission, he came to her room where Naaza was sitting on the bed next to her, petting the cat curled up on her bed, they both smiled. It was amazing how much they enjoyed each other's company. He stood at the door until they notcied him. Looking up at him he smiled and she quirked her brow.

"Leave us Naaza." Rajura said, and Naaza didnt move, he just looked at Brannigan. She nodded at him to leave and he stood up and went to leave.

"Dont tell me what to do Rajura." Naaza said as he left the room. Brannigan patted the bed wear she wanted him to sit and he obeyed.

"If I follow your rules, and respect my place without challenge, will you take care of us?" He asked. "You take care of Naaza with affection, Anubis with wolf-pack-like dominance," He looked at the cat. "Will you take care of me without becoming a tyrant that uses me?" It weighed heavy on his mind.

"Of course I will take care of you without tyrrany, its not my style." She said.

"The reason why I challange you is-." He started but she interrupted.

"I know exactly why you do it, now get your ass back down stairs and finish the dishes." She smirked, and he obeyed. By accepting rank below her, he hoped he was doing the right thing.


End file.
